


Splash of Whiskey

by sparkle_th1ghs



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angel bandaging up alastor, radiodust - Freeform, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_th1ghs/pseuds/sparkle_th1ghs
Summary: Alastor comes home after a rough night, unsure of who he'd face as soon as he steps through the double doors.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	Splash of Whiskey

Alastor wheezed as he dragged himself across the silent hallway of the hotel. He leaned onto the red parchment walls. A sharp feeling took over the man, knowing he'd pass out in a few moments. Alastor's eyes drooped in exhaustion, his hands were drenched in his blood. His teeth gritted. A regret or two crawled in his mind. He tried as best he could to stand straight as if nothing was wrong. He couldn't let anyone see him like this. Weakened, in disgrace. He had to get to his room as quickly as possible. 

A distant giggle locked in his knees, pausing to look at the corner of his eye. A rather hairy demon held a strong grip around a dolled up Angel Dust. The white spider giggled at the rocking hips of the bigger creature, sharing a few kisses.

His head felt eerily light, everything seemed to slowly warp around him in a blur of motion. Alastor's legs could barely hold him, startling the two with a hard thud of his body.

"Fuck," The lion demon looked over, zipping up his pants. "I-I thought you said the place was empty!"

"Will you hush?" Angel gulped and pushed the demon off, walking over to the noise. "Who's out there?" He called, taking another step. An odd bump hit his shoe, gasping at the figure on the floor. "Alastor!" He cried, kneeling down. Angel carefully moved him to his back, holding his shoulders. His gloved fingers were stained with the radio demon's inky blood. "Holy shit, hey! Al, wake up!" 

"Uh.."

Angel turned to his dumbfounded client, holding Alastor. "Help me get him on the table! Please!"

"Your boss is the Radio Demon?!"  
"What? No, dumbass!"

Alastor took his remaining strength to sit up, feeling Angel keep him up as he begged to his client. "You.. trespassing wretch!" He wheezed, lifting his hand to form a powerful, glowing red surge. "Get. **Out!** " 

The lion was launched through the doors, landing on the cobblestone driveway. Bits and pieces of glass and wood were pierced in his skin, looking like he was caught in the middle of an explosion. He scrambles on his feet with a loud cry and ran away.

Angel's eyes turn to saucers, running his fingers through his hair. "Oh fuck," Cussing under his breath, he trembled and looked down at the deer. Alastor pants, exhausted as the dials in his eyes fade away. Gently, Angel picked him up and carried him to the kitchen.

He quickly put away the salt shakers, sanitizing the table with Niffty's cleaning supplies. He places Alastor sideways on the large table and rummaged through the cabinets. "Where is it?" He uttered, tossing cans out in the air. He finds a first aid kit tucked between the canned goods, coming back to him with the kit and a bottle of whiskey.

Alastor groaned, slurring his words as he hears him open the tin kit. His name slips from his lips. "Angel,"

"Yeah, yeah, 'm here," He sniffed, using kitchen scissors to cut the excess cloth shreds, peeling them off of his skin. He had to carefully undress him to look for other wounds. Alastor's body was already covered in scars, skin smeared in blood as well as some tender bruises. He takes a deep breath, eyeing the medium-sized gash on his side. He looked inside the kit to see bandages, a needle and some thread. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me, alright?" Angel moves quick.

The demon swallowed, his smile wavering. "Nonsense, my dear.. it's just a simple scratch--!" He suddenly cried when the spider put pressure on his wound. He hisses at Angel, his protesting useless to him. "Keep your filthy hands off me, boy..!" Alastor's eyes turn to slits, a stifled cough coming from his throat.

"Calm down, I know what I'm doin'!"

Alastor huffed, grumbling.

Angel sighed, looking under the towel to see the bleeding finally stopped. "You're stuck with me for the time being." He set his other set of arms on the towel as his main set grabbed the whiskey. "Sorry for this, toots,"

Angel pours the whiskey over the wound and heard the demon under him writhe. A scream emits from Alastor's lips, but before another comment was fired, the spider shushed him for comfort. "I know, I know.." He cooed, cleaning around the mangled skin.

He scoffed, ignoring the heat on his cheeks. The sting of the needle poke through his skin, his fingers dig into the table. Claw marks ruined the wood finish. He catches Angel saying, _Relax_ , over and over. Alastor's face crumpled up, ashamed. "Do not patronize me, Angel!" He spat.

"I'm not,"  
"Now you're playing coy?"

Angel rolled his eyes, letting another comment go. "You're gonna be fine. Just don't move so much, okay?"

There was the feeling again. The heat in his cheeks. All due to Angel's reassurance. Alastor never considered his touch or voice to be tender. He was usually crass, immature and annoying. The sudden change was odd. "Who was that lion?"

"Can't tell," Angel said, halfway done. "Confidentiality and shit."

"I doubt you know the meaning of the word, dear."

To his misfortunes, Alastor couldn't help to be relieved. It may have not been someone of his choosing, but Angel had kept him alive. He didn't expect the pornstar to be so intricate, despite their bickering and casual feuds some days. Angel even ordered that low-life client to assist, not to mention his quick wit to keep him awake.

Angel let him sit. Alastor wiped the sweat from his brow, his head lowered. He hears the freezer door open and close, a bag of ice touching his skin. He winced, the bag cooling his shoulders.

Alastor looked over at the whiskey. Picking up the bottle, he read the label. To his misfortunes, this was Husker's favorite brand. He'd throw a fit if it were to go to waste. So like any gentlemen would, the man brought the bottle to his lips and invites the gold into his dry throat. The bottle smacks from his lips, Alastor almost missed the table when he put it back. He hears Angel's chuckle with slight worry.

The deer's skin was cleaned soon after the stitching was done. Alastor didn't fight it. If the blood were to dry it would be a pain to clean off. The spider just wet a towel and ran it over Alastor's skin. It wasn't ideal but it helped.

"Look," The spider began. "I know we ain't exactly pals, but I ain't gonna go mouthin' off to anybody. Not Lottie, not Vaggie, none of 'em." 

Alastor watched Angel rub his body, seeing the white towel turn a faded red. The blotches of his own blood barely made shade in the fabric. Angel cleaned his arms and shoulders. Churning the towel, the warm water was refilled. Angel cleaned the man's cheeks, seeing him flinch.

"You don't gotta pay me to keep my mouth shut either. Pinky swear!" Angel smirked, lifting his finger.

The radio demon swallowed, feeling the warm towel again. He shivered, craning his neck as Angel wiped his neck. His monocle was removed, seeing him wipe it too. Placing it back, Angel looked at his destroyed coat. He folds it and put it aside for him. Alastor's gaze went up and down the spider, almost reading his intentions.

Alastor wondered, why hasn't Angel made another comment? Surely he wants to ask, being the nosy and gossipy type he is. But he didn't. Perhaps it was better this way, he thought. What use does Angel Dust have of knowing his whereabouts, his plans, his outings? Absolutely nothing.

Angel went to grab the bandages from the kit, covering extra cuts and fixed his hair. 

"Enough," Alastor stopped him, gently pushing his arm away. "That's quite enough,"

Angel nods, cleaning up the table and helped the demon up. He saw him move to try to be on his feet, stopping him. "Careful," They climb the main steps of the hotel and walk through the hallways. Eventually reaching the room, Angel watched the man summon a golden key. He had asked the spider to unlock it, Angel putting it inside and turned it with ease.

Alastor cleared his throat. "After you? "


End file.
